


When I First Saw You

by lolly05



Category: Glee
Genre: First Love, Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolly05/pseuds/lolly05
Summary: Kurt is 16 years old and is struggling with being the only gay guy at school.Blaine is a 26 year old man who is just struggling with being alone.Both of there lives change when they meet at a bar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I really hope you guys like it and please leave any suggestions or feedback in the comments.  
> Will be posting more chapters if people like it :))
> 
> I want to give a huge shoutout and love to Mrscriss2012 who wrote my favourite fic of all time, “Wake me up inside”. This has a similar feel to it but it’s in no way exact:)

When I first saw you 

“ I feel stupid” Kurt mutters with a single huff. This is his first time going out to a bar and can’t seem to understand why Santana is insisting on him wearing eyeliner.

“It makes me feel like a girl”

“It makes you look hot Hummel, calm down”. 

Santana says and continues to apply a layer of black underneath Kurts eyes. 

Despite kurt seeming angry at her, he’s more nervous. This is his first time trying to get into a club and he’s not sure if his fake I.d that she got for him will work 

“Relax, boy, it’s going to work. You look hot. I’d get with you if I was straight and interested in skinny white guys”

“Thanks tan, means a lot” 

“Ready?”

Kurt looks at himself one last time in the mirror. He’s tall. He had a growth spurt before anyone else in his school , despite his struggles and wishes. He never likes how he looks at school so he dresses up to make himself stand out. He only feels comfortable with a colourful raincoat or a statement boot. Tonight is no exception. A tight black top with a long gray cardigan which stops at the knees. Paired with his favourite brown boots.Santana was right though. He looks hot...ish. Maybe.

“Ready” Kurt says.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
He’s drove past this bar plenty of times on the way to the Lima bean. It’s not really much from the outside. A simple brown building that doesn’t exactly scream “homosexual party place”. Although that’s not a bad name and Kurt giggles to himself. Santana clearly notices

“ What’s so funny?” 

Kurt could very easily tell her what he was giggling about, but he’s already getting a ride from her and I’m not sure he can afford to have her throw him out of the car for being stupid and weird. 

“Just thinking about how I’m going to stick out like a sore thumb in this place” 

Being only 16, Kurt knows that’s he’s about to enter the hunger games of men. Despite that sounding pretty exciting, he’s scared shitless.  
Santana doesn’t say anything, she merely pats Kurts thighs as if to say “you’re being ridiculous”.

 

He knows it. It’ll be fine. It’ll be.. something.

As they drive up to the entrance, Kurts mind spins to thousands of questions;  
Will he get found out?  
If he doesn’t, will he be offered drinks?  
Will he meet someone?  
Will they be amazing?  
Will they end up being weird and try to offer him drinks?  
Will he get drunk? Will he meet someone amazing and then get drunk?

It’s safe to say he’s never done something like this before. He hasn’t even drunk before.  
Well, unless you count the time when Burt snuck vodka into his Diet Coke to make him fall asleep when his mom died, but was greeted with a weepy and loud Kurt who wouldn’t stop vomiting for 2 hours until the alcohol wore off. It’s safe to say that Burt regretted the poor parenting choice but they both managed to laugh together about it once Burt told him a year later. 

A bar is definitely not in Kurts comfort zone. But Santana has tried dragging him to a bar with her for the last 2 years after she realised that he was someone she actually cared about and wanted to be friends with. Kurt loves Santana like a sister. She’s horrible and nasty to her haters but it works to his advantage as no one dares to make comments about him whilst she’s around. He thinks of her almost like his knight in shining armour, except that instead of armour, it’s high heels and dresses. 

After 2 years of begging and pleading, kurt agreed to go out to a club. But he really didn’t want to spend an evening with a drunk Santana, who he knew that he would eventually have to carry to their car and be greeted with vomit all over his shoes in the morning.So he thought he would be clever and tell her that the only bar he would go to is Scandals, a gay bar. After much arguing with Santana, she finally agreed . 

“At least you can try get some. Lots of available men who have things for scrawny white boys”

Except that will not be happening at all. Love doesn’t come easy to kurt. There’s no one( other than Santana and Brit but that’s not much use to him) that’s openly gay at his school. Of course he’s accepted by everyone at glee, but it doesn’t stop him from still feel like somethings missing. He would do anything just to find someone who wanted to be weird with him.

Someone who would love him with everything that they had.

He just wants someone .

But he doubts he will find that in a gay bar. He doubts it very much.  
—————————————————-

He expects the music to be loud and overpowering, but he’s welcomed with the instrumental of an overplayed song and 2 men taking it in turns to see how high they can sing, and failing  
. “Great” Kurt mutters to himself. Karaoke

Kurt should, In theory, love karaoke. He pushes every week to get a solo in glee club. But this is different. Singing in front of people you don’t know who have every right and will to make fun of you or critique you, is his worst fear. At least with competitions he knows that it goes towards something. All karaoke rewards you with is embarrassment and probably some sort of drunken mistake. 

He makes his way past a surprisingly full bar, catching sight of a few looks from some of the guys in there. This is all new to Kurt. He’s never really had a proper encounter with a gay man. It’s not like he hasn’t wanted to, it’s just that he hasn’t really tried. Despite this, Kurt seems to enjoy the attention he’s getting, even if none of the men are overly attractive. 

So far, it’s not as scary as he had made it out to be. He parks himself at the bar at the back, pretty far away from the stage but fails to stop hearing the complete butchering of “Wake me up before you go go” by 3 concerningly hairy guys, who must have been around when the song first came out. Kurt wonders if he’s even in the right place. 

He has to wait a fair while before he’s seen to for a drink. The bartender is an interesting sight to see. Young, blonde. He’s wearing the uniform but clearly has a sense of style as Kurt spots the large amount of pins covering the guys collar. Okay maybe not exactly a sense of style, but at least he must have some sort of story? At this point , Kurts trying to find something good in anyone. He’s so desperate he even considered one of the apes he saw onstage singing.

“Are you gunna order.. or are you gunna keep staring at me, man? “

It’s at that point where Kurt snaps out of whatever daze he was in, and realised that he has been staring at the guy for an unusual amount of time.

“Oh..umm... yes. Yes, sorry. Er.. a Long Island please” 

That seems to be what all the classy people in the movies orders.

“Coming up”

“You from here then? Never seen you here before kid?”

The bartender asks whilst hopping about with various liquids.

“Er, no I don’t live around here actually, just.. just turned 21 so yes it’s my first time” 

Kurt tries to say as confidently as possible to hide the bold faced lies he’s telling.

“Oh sweet, yeah turned 18 just yesterday so only3 years till I’m able to learn drink mixing .Pretty fucking great job though.” 

“How come you can work here then?” Kurt asks, confused.

“Ah, well my cousin owns the place and I needed a job to pay for my car which is currently in repairs as for some reason.. I can’t seem to drive it very well”

Kurt laughs and smiles warmly to the bartender. He’s nice looking, but again not overly attractive. “Oh, I’m Alex by the way, if you didn’t already know by the name tag” 

He says as he points down to his bedazzled name tag. Alex is starting to become a whole lot more interesting.

“Kurt” he says with a smile, realising that this is the first truthful statement to come out of his mouth. 

Alex can sense that something is off. This guy can’t be 21. But it’s not in his interest to speak up about it, so he lets Kurt be.

“Cool, well nice to meet you Kurt” he says whilst placing his drink in front of Him.

He takes the drink and downs it pretty quickly. If he’s going to stay in here much longer, he’s really going to have to be intoxicated.

Alex must catch Kurt sighing at the terrible karaoke happening behind him. 

“Go up there. Bet you have more talent than any of them anyway” 

“Oh erm no,no thanks” Kurt says. “I mean yes. I sing in my glee.. class. My singing class that I take on the side... whilst at my job of..f..urtniture. Furniture selling”

Really? Furniture selling. Kurt really needs to get out of here.

“Naa come on, I’ll go put you on next” Alex says as he lifts up the wooden flap and exits from behind the bar with a quick pace towards the stage. 

“No! ..no Alex!” Kurt shouts before realising that he’s shouting, and gets a few weird looks.

Kurt turns back to the bar and flumps his head into his hands. This can not be happening.  
Alex strides back to the bar with a grin

. “You’re up next man, sing something good”

It’s at this moment, when he realises Santana would love Alex.

Kurt waits 3 excruciatingly long minutes until his name is called up by the probably drunk announcer. Kurt reluctantly strolls up to the stage, whilst getting a loud “Woop!” from Alex. He quickly turns to give him the finger, before stepping up onto the stage. He tells the dj to play the first song that comes to his head.  
He then walks to the front of the small old stage and the backing to “Black bird” begins to play. 

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise

He looks around and sees a fair amount of eyes on him. More than anyone else had. This gives his more confidence as he continues 

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free  
Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night  
Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night

It’s at this moment when he discovers that it’s not so bad, and slightly chuckles to himself when he sees Alex waving his hands back and forth. It’s also at this moment when Alex’s,supposed, boyfriend comes up and kisses him. It shocks Kurt to see as he’s never actually seen two men kiss in person. But the act itself doesn’t shock him. He doesn’t find Alex attractive in anyway and him having a boyfriend only helps him for any possible misunderstanding that Alex may have ever had.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise

After he finishes, a surprisingly large applause follows, making Kurt smile and place his tongue between his teeth which he’s done since he was a child. He then walks back to the bar to greet Alex

.  
“Dude, seriously? Damn for a 21 year old,  
Your voice sure hasn’t dropped, hitting all those high notes and stuff. Pretty cool stuff man” Alex says pretty enthusiastically whilst being busy making drinks. Kurt begins to say thank you when he hears another voice beside him.

 

“Your voice is beautiful” 

 

Kurt turns to face the person in possession of the smooth voice he hears next to him.

“I mean, seriously, stunning”

It takes Kurt a minute to process the whole thing. Sitting besides him is this extremely attractive man with short dark brown hair , and a plain jumper that Kurt would never find attractive on anyone, until now. He seems like he knows his place. Very confident in the way he sits and has a face that makes you want to get to know him. 

“Oh, er.. thank you. You’re voice is nice too. I mean.. how you talk..you have... good voice too” Kurt stutters and immediately wants to crawl away and die. 

“Well, thank you I guess?!” The mysterious guy says. “Many people do say my voice sounds just like Matt Damon”

Kurt scrunches his nose, “ really..?”

“No” The guy says all too seriously. “It’s just the first guy that popped into my head”

Kurt laughs a little too hard. Man, this guys attractive and funny. Definitely hit the jack pot.

“Well I have the voice of a girl so you’re okay!” Kurt says with a forced smile. He hates how high his voice is. It makes him feel so much younger than he is.

The guy stops and turns his whole body to face Kurt. “Hey no. You’re voice is.. seriously incredible. Don’t ever think otherwise” The guy says with a genuine smile. Kurt sees the guy’s hand twitch as if it was to be placed onto Kurts thigh, which leaves his spine tingling. But the moment vanishes and his thigh is left untouched.

The guy continues “But no yeah I’m actually here to celebrate my 26th Birthday, but all my friends were busy so your song was definitely the highlight of my evening”

Kurts brain completely missed the compliment and zoned into the most terrifying part. This man was 26. Thats 10 years older than Kurt. Crap.

Kurt just stays silent, so the man continues “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you or anything, it’s just that you’re the first guy with any actual talent tonight. I’ve had to sit through ‘Amazing grace’ by a group of frat boys, and ‘Don’t cry for me Argentina’, by an extremely emotional man who had definitely just had his heart broken. I mean I would be more sensitive but he sounded like a dying whale”

Kurt stares at him yet again before finally saying “Oh, well good thing I wasn’t here for that one as that’s one of my favourite songs” 

“Me too.. but just.. not anymore” He says, side eyeing and smirking at Kurt as he calls Alex over for a drink.

Kurt watches as the guy drinks his beer. Beer. Very sophisticated, yet shows he’s fun. Why didn’t he get a beer? He’s sitting here with a tall thin glass and an umbrella on the side. This is not something that’s going to impress guys. So Kurt calls Alex and asks for a beer too.

“Nice” The guy says. “Twins” and knocks his glass with Kurts, smiling whilst doing so. 

Kurts confused. He can’t tell if the guy is flirting with him or not. At first he was complimenting him, but now they’re chatting about dead whales and their only common interest seems to be a song. 

"So, what brings you here then.. Sorry I just realised that I never got your name” 

Kurt stops and wonders if he should be honest about his name or not. Then he stops and thinks how stupid that is.

“Oh, Kurt. My names Kurt” 

“Nice to meet you Kurt, I’m Blaine” The guy.. wait Blaine... says with a smile while putting his hand out to shake Kurt’s. Kurt takes the invitation and shakes Blaine’s hand. It’s warm and nice. This is nice.

“So as I was saying, what brings you here tonight Kurt?”

Kurt is a bit tipsy so decides to spill the truth about why he’s here. 

” Well my friend Santana has been trying desperately to get me to come to one of these”

“Woah wait hold on” Blaine interrupts, “Your friend, who’s a girl, has been trying to get you into a gay bar?!”

Kurt stops and laughs. It is pretty weird.

“I mean.. yes? She’s basically my fairy godmother and just wants me to have a nice time for once”  
Kurt really doesn’t know what he would do without Santana. He has other friends obviously, like Mercedes and Rachel.

But Santana is the kind of friend who never asks questions or needs any reason for anything. Kurt likes that. 

" I have someone like that” Blaine begins, “My best friend, David , is basically my anchor. He’s definitely saved me from some really bad situations” 

 

Kurt watches as Blaine starts to look more serious. He wants to ask more about what he means by that, but he doesn’t want to pry.  
It doesn’t matter much though, as Blaine quickly shrugs it off and continues

“ So, Kurt. If this is your first time in a gay bar, why are you sitting on your lonesome talking to someone like me?” 

Kurt pauses and wonders how wrong Blaine is. This is exactly what Kurt wants to be doing right now.

“Well, I was all ready for the karaoke as soon as I got here, but I just couldn’t bring it upon myself to stop the magic that was happening on stage when I arrived. It was just beautiful” 

Kurt says with an overly sarcastic manner, which makes Blaine chuckle and then nod in agreement. 

“Oh god they were incredible right? And the freestyle at the end? Poetry” 

Blaine says whilst bringing his thumb to his mouth to remove the beer left there

Kurt now feels drunk. He stares at Blaine and Blaine stares at him. Kurt inches his chair closer and continues.

“Santana told me I’d like it here. I really wanted to prove her wrong, but it’s really not bad in here at all” Kurt picks up his beer and swirls it around.

“Oh it’s definitely one of my favourite places here in little Lima,” Blaine says. “I owe a lot of good times to this place”

Good times? Kurt thinks. What does Blaine mean by that. Hookups? Relationships? God he doesn’t think he wants to know. 

“Yeah, I have a feeling I’m going to owe a lot to this place too. I mean I also owe a lot to Santana, she even got me the fake I.D which I’m still amazed that it worked.”

That’s when Blaine smile disappears into a straight face. Crap. Crap crap.

“Fake I.D?” Blaine says with a confused look.  
CRAP  
“Oh erm.. well yes.. I mean” Kurt tries his best to change the subject, but he’s blank

“How old are you..?” Blaine says, staring at Kurt.

“Er..nearly 17” Kurt tries to say as quietly as possible, but it’s no use.

“Shit” Blaine says, turning to stare at his nearly finished drink

Kurt becomes red all over. His whole insides begin to turn and he almost feels sick. Blaine clearly thought he was older and now he probably just sees kurt as a child.

“Well I guess you’ve not ever had one of these before then” he says as he taps on the side of his glass, signalling a beer.

“No... no I haven’t” kurt stutters. 

“Well, okay then.” Blaine turns to finish the rest of his beer with a single gulp, and then almost slams his glass down onto the bar.

“Well, I put my name down a while ago and I haven’t been called so I’m going up to the stage. Nice meeting you kurt” Blaine says with a slightly angry tone. 

“Blaine wait” Kurt begins to stand up but before he can get to Blaine, he turns slightly to him.  
“Look Kurt, I’m sorry. I gotta go, it was nice speaking to you. Truly”

 

And with that, Blaine walks up to the stage. He fumbles around with the piano at the back and sits down. 

Blaine puts on a smile for the people at the bar and introduces himself. Blaine Anderson. Kurt automatically thinks about how good his name would sound with his and then realised how stupid he is and catches himself rolling his eyes 

Kurt soon realises that he doesn’t think he can bare to hear Blaine. What if he’s awful? I mean, it’s not like kurt would stop liking him, but it’s always a bonus if your boyfriend can sing 

Boyfriend? ‘Stop it kurt’ he thinks to himself. ‘ this man is 10 years older than you and has no interest in a 16 year old. And even if he did, he would never want to be seen in public with you. You’re too ugly for him’. Kurts inner demons always get the best of him. It’s something he’s always had with him. A voice which tells him he’ll never be good enough 

Kurt shakes it off and comes back to reality. 

“I can’t do this” he says aloud and makes his way to the door.

“Woah Kurt wait I forgot to give you my number”  
He hears Alex shout from the bar, as he walks towards Kurt. 

This makes Kurt smile as he gets his phone out of his pocket and they exchange numbers. He has a feeling he’s going to know Alex for a long time.

Kurt then turns to walk out the door when he hears something.

‘Lets go all the way tonight.  
No regrets. Just love.  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, will be young forever”

Kurt watches in complete awe, moving almost unconsciously back into the bar to get a better view. Blaine sings and Kurt stares. 

After the song, Blaine jumps off and heads to collect his stuff. Kurt knows he should just leave it, but he can’t.

“Your voice is beautiful”

Blaine turns and stares right into Kurts eyes and gives him a smile that Kurt wouldn’t mind seeing everyday.

“That’s my line” Blaine states 

“I know, I just..thought you should know”  
Kurt stays. In the moment. The lovely moment.  
Before snapping and realising why he was leaving in the first place.

“Well.. I’m leaving. It was..er... yeah”

Blaine opens his eyes wide as if he was in a trance before saying. “Oh .. erm yes.. nice to meet you Kurt”

“Yeah.. you.. you too, Blaine”

And with that, Kurt exits the bar with a single tear running down his face. He, shakingly grabs his phone and sends a message to Santana to pick him up. He taps his foot aimlessly , desperately hoping that she arrives before Blaine leaves. He can’t allow Blaine to see him crying. He can’t.

A big sigh of relief exits through Kurt as he spots Santana’s car approaching. He gets in and looks through the window to see Blaine leaving the bar. Blaine wipes his eyes and walks towards a car. Was he crying? No. He couldn’t have been. He probably has a lovely boyfriend who he’s about to come home too. But he was alone. Ugh Kurt doesn’t even want to think about it.

“How was it? Santana looks up from her phone to look at him, hoping for a good response.  
“Awful”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gives you the scene from chapter 1, but from the perspective of Blaine. You also get to understand his backstory better.
> 
> P.S the David in this story is not Karofsky. This David is a known member of the Warblers:)

“But it’s my birthday man” 

Blaine says with a strain but he doesn’t want David to think he’s serious. He’s laying down on his bed at his own home in Lima. He moved out of his parents home when he was 22 , but has only been living alone for 2 years. He shared this house with his ex boyfriend Jason. After they ended, Blaine kept the fight that he wanted the house, but there wasn’t much fight to have as Jason moved to New York to live with his new boyfriend that he cheated on Blaine with. 

“I know that Blaine, we’ve been friends for too long for me not to know your birthday. Hell, I don’t think I’ve ever forgotten your birthday”

“What about when we were 14?” Blaine adds and David begins to laugh.

“Okay first off, I was in the hospital so I think I should get some sort of magic pass. Secondly, I didn’t forget. And I would have called you if i didn’t have a little thing called bronchitis”

Blaine laughs,” I mean it’s not much of an excuse but sure, sure”

David’s right though. He knows pretty much everything about Blaine, because he tells him everything. Even stuff that David doesn’t particularly want to know.Did David need to know that Blaine didn’t shower for a week after he found a spider in his shower? No. Did David need to know that Blaine ‘accidentally’ watched an adult film on his laptop? Not particularly. Did David need to know that Blaine loves him with all his heart? No, because he tells David that constantly. 

Blaine owes so much to David. They were friends before Blaine even got to Dalton.In fact, they went to Dalton together after Blaine got bullied. David was the only person to stick by him after the Sadie Hawkins incident and they’ve been inseparable ever since. Lets be clear though, as much as David loves Blaine, he definitely likes girls, despite their jokes on how convenient it would have been if he didn’t.

“You know I would be there, but it would take me a good 3 hours to get down there.And that’s if it’s good traffic. America isn’t exactly known for that kinda thing” David says as he moves around the table at his grandmas home.

“Ugh okay. Can’t believe you’re choosing you’re grandma over me”

“You love my grandma”

“That’s because she’s you, but better and has sweets, like.. always. Hi grandma” Blaine shouts that last bit in hope that she can hear him”

“Is that Blaine?” Mutters Lily

“Yes grandma” as he continues to hold the phone to his hand

“Oh Blaine hello dear!” She waves enthusiastically at David 

“He can’t see you waving Grandma” David says and he rolls his eyes but smiles 

“It’s okay Lils, I can feel the love from here. I’m waving at you back!” Blaine says, whilst actually contemplating waving, before realising that he probably shouldn’t do that. 

“See David? He’s waving at me too. Happy birthday my dear, hope to see you soon. I would very much like to hear you sing again for me” Lily shouts, whilst knitting happily.

“Grandma you don’t have to shout, he can hear you fine!” David says in a mundane tone.

“Blaine can you hear me?” Lily says, still shouting.

“Loud and clear Lils” Blaine states 

“Oh, well, I guess you were right.Thank you David dear. Well done!” she says as she falls back into her arm chair with a smile and continues her knitting.

“Okay well I’m going to let you get back her. She better be knitting me a scarf”

“You don’t wear scarves” David says

“I’d wear her scarf” Blaine offers 

“Okay I’ll let her know that then” David says with a huff

“Has she forgotten anything recently?” 

“A little...” David begins as he steps out of ear shot from Lily. “We had to remind her on my name a few times last week but the nurse says that it’s not too drastic and it could be worse” David explains whilst rubbing his temple.

“I can’t believe she still remembers me”

Blaine hasn’t seen Lily in 6 months, which for someone with Alzheimers, is a long gap to remember someone. There’s never been a worry though. Blaine is the only person who she hasn’t ever forgotten. She will ask often how Blaine is doing when she’s at her worst, and nobody can really understand why. David’s mum jokes that he has a rememberable face, but the nurses truly believe that it’s the singing that keeps him in Lily’s mind. When she’s at her worst, she listens to music to help her relax. Blaine has a special bond with her and Lily sees him as a second grandchild.

 

“Well it’s just the Anderson gift I guess. You really need to trek down here soon” David says. hoping for a good reply. He really wants Blaine to see his grandma. That’s when she’s at her happiest. 

“Hey, anything for Lily”

“What about me?!”

“Yeah yeah that too”

David huffs with a chuckle. “I better go.Sorry again Blaine. Are you going to Scandals still?”

“Meh.. I don’t know. I guess I should. I need to speak with Alex anyway about me being able to sing there more often. Jobs are getting harder to find here. I start work at the Lima bean next week, and I’m sure it doesn’t exactly give me a millionaire salary”

“Umm.. what exactly are you hoping scandals will pay you?!” David laughs

“Funny. But didn’t you hear? Alex said that his cousin was planning on changing it into a normal bar instead.”

“Really? Why?”

“Not enough business? Gay population decreasing? I don’t know! All I know is that it’s going to now be a family friendly place with a bar at night and Alex’s cousin is looking for people to perform, so I thought I’d put myself forward”

“Oh, well that’s awesome! Look at you, potential 2 jobs Anderson. Well, better go have fun at scandals before it’s no longer scandals I guess. Go meet the one”

David says this every time “ Ha. One of these days you’ll be right you know?”

“I know.” David says smugly. “Then I can allow myself to take full credit”

Blaine laughs. “Deal. See you soon! Bye Grandma” Blaine shouts the last part 

“Oh, bye bye dear much love” 

Blaine slumps back onto his bed, sighing. Life is good, he thinks to himself. Nice house, nice friends, Nice fashion sense, despite David saying otherwise. Blaine is happy. He thinks.

If he’s being honest with himself, he’s lonely. He hasn’t been in a serious relationship for 2 years now, after Jason cheated on him and broke his heart. Blaine blames himself for being too attached and too overly affectionate with him, but he can’t help it. Blaine has it wired in his brain to always love the people around him. He has such strong bonds and relationships with the people he surrounds himself with, like his parents, Lily and his friends, Nick, Jeff, Wes, Sebastian and David, of course. 

They all try getting him to talk to new guys at bars or clubs, but they only ever result in one time things and big regrets. Despite being with Jason for 2 years and being heartbroken when he did what he did, Blaine didn’t love Jason. Well, he did, because he loves everyone. But, he was never in love with Jason. If he’s being honest with himself, he was quite frightened of Jason and only wanted to do right by him, in worry that he would leave him. Which he did, just in the worst way possible. By lying and betraying his trust. 

Blaine reluctantly gets up and starts to get ready. He usually takes a lot of care with himself, always wanting to be presentable. I guess he’s always been like that, wanting to make a good impression to anyone he meets. But today, he thinks ‘Why bother?’. He settles with a plain jumper. He huffs to himself In the mirror. “This will do”

It’s not like he’s trying to impress anyone

He arrives and heads straight to Alex to discuss the gig. Alex isn’t exactly a close friend of Blaine’s, but he sees him all the time when he’s here and they tend to communicate on a non verbal level, both of them just.. knowing if one of them has had a rough day. Alex will always give Blaine a drink on the house, and Blaine will sing “ Cough syrup” which is Alex’s favourite song. Little things that can mean a lot. Over the last couple months, they’ve gotten closer and Blaine feels pretty comfortable sharing his life stories with Alex. Much like a work friend, he knows that Alex is trustworthy and won’t repeat anything. 

Blaine also knows him through Nick. Nick and Alex have been going out for a while now, so Alex sometimes comes and hangs out with them when they’re in a big group. Alex never really speaks too often though, introverted and quiet. Which is strange, cause he always is so chatty at scandals. Blaine suspects that Nick and Alex’s relationship is pretty rocky and far from perfect, but Blaine doesn’t feel that it’s his place to chip in. Last time he tried mentioning it to Nick, he replied with “Alex is just in a mood at the moment” 

Blaine left it alone after that.

“Sure!” Alex states enthusiastically after Blaine’s offer, “I mean I’ll double check with Jonny but he always loves it when you play as we always get more money!” Alex says whilst cleaning out a used glass.

“Ha! Sorry. I have a gift and the world begs to here it” Blaine states cockily whilst spinning around on the bar stool.

“I’d disagree, but you’re really saving our asses here!”

Blaine gets a Bay breeze and begins to drink it slowly.

For the first 2 minutes. 

Before realising that he’s utterly bored, so orders two more and downs them pretty quickly. It’s his birthday, after all. 

“Easy there Anderson” Alex says with wide eyes, laughing at the sight in front of him. “I put your name down for karaoke and we can’t have you tarnishing your reputation”

“Ugh screw karaoke! Nobody gets anything out of it anyway” Blaine slurs. He realises he’s doing it and clears his throat to seem less drunk.

Alex looks at him, puzzled. “You’ve literally just offered yourself up to sing here every week..”

“Yes but that’s different” Blaine starts, “ If I’m getting paid then there’s a purpose. People will come to see me sing. There’s guarantee that I’ll get a response from an audience. A reaction.”

Alex still looks puzzled, so Blaine continues, “When you sing karaoke, people tend to tune out and focus on their own thing, and you never get a good applause or feedback. Karaoke sucks.”

Alex sighs and a small smile arises, “ well I think you’re one of the only people who think that” 

Blaine slumps his head onto the bar and plays with the straw in his 4th drink , “I’m sure someone out there hates karaoke just as much as I do” 

“If you find that someone, marry them” Alex says over his shoulders as he begins to serve someone else. 

Alex is clearly joking, but Blaine is too drunk to notice sarcasm. “ Okay then”

Blaine almost unconsciously watches Alex move down the bar to serve more people. He spots him talking to Kurt in particular for a strange amount of time. Blaine just assumes that Alex knows him. He’s never seen him here before, and Blaine knows this as he would have definitely made an effort to go up to him if he did. Blaine catches himself staring at the boy , but he can’t tear his eyes away. Brown hair placed perfectly on his head, as if it was designed especially for him. A slim figure which compliments his bold outfit choice perfectly. Long fingers which clasp onto a Long Island, which just happens to be one of Blaine’s favourites. The way kurt held himself, confident yet guarded, as if he’s nervous? Blaine isn’t sure, but makes a conscious memo to ask Alex later.

Blaine is pretty mesmerised.

Blaine contemplates getting himself up to walk over to Kurt, but just as he turns around, he sees him walking up to the stage and taking his place in the centre. 

Blaine sits for 2 minutes and 14 seconds, absolutely still. Just. Watching. Staring at the figure in front of him. This gorgeous figure with a voice that he can only describe as perfection. 

 

Blaine quickly calls over Alex at the bar but spots Nick there too.

“ Hey Nick!”

“Blainers,” Nick says as he makes a b line straight into Blaine’s arms and squeezes  
him tight, “Happy birthday you grandpa”

“Okay okay you’re catching up too! But this is great I didn’t think I was going to see anyone today!“ 

“ Well I got off work early so I thought I’d pop in to see you and Alex” he says whilst throwing an arm around Alex. Blaine can see a wave of tension flow over him

Blaine tries his best to distract him,”Hey, who is that?” Blaine asks as he points to Kurt.

Alex follows the arm to the stage, “Oh him? Oh, I’m not too sure really. He’s new here and he seems pretty great. Need to get his number after this.”

“Woah, Alex... Nick is right there buddy”

Alex laughs and pats Nicks arms, but definitely goes red, “ Not like that! He just has a good personality and I think he’s pretty close to my age”

“Oh I don’t think anyone is as young as you in here babe” Nick states. “You’re only here cause Mr rich cousin owns the damn place”

Blaine tunes out after getting the information he set out for, except that he didn’t really get anything information at all. 

All he knows is that he really needs to meet this guy.

He finds himself moving towards the guy. He know he should wait to say something as he can clearly see that he’s talking to Alex, but he can’t help it.

“You’re voice is beautiful”

He is able to stare into the boys eyes for the first time, and Blaine just melts. His whole body feels like it has a fire under it and Blaine has never felt so safe. This was the strangest feeling.

He smiles and flutters as he sees the boy grow nervous. Blaine makes some dumb joke about his voice sounding like Matt Damon, but it makes the boy laugh and that’s all that matters. The boy also makes him laugh. 

“Oh, well good thing I wasn’t around for that one, as that’s one of my favourite songs!” He says with a tone that Blaine can only describe as relaxed. He likes that the boy is able to have a discussion with him, and isn’t just here to chat him up and take him home.

Blaine grows nervous and is babbling about the boys voice and his birthday, so he orders a beer to shut himself up. He doesn’t usually drink beer, but he wants to impress this mesmerising man in front of him. Alex places the drink In front of Blaine and gives a little side eye between him and kurt as if to say “oi oi”, which immediately makes Blaine blush and just hopes that the guy doesn’t notice.

Kurt. 

His name is Kurt. 

His name is beautiful

He has a youthfulness to him. He seems really young and full of life. Chatting happily about his friend..Samantha? Santana? To be honest , Blaine isn’t exactly paying as much attention to what Kurt is saying. He’s focusing on fixing Kurt into his mind. What he looks like, how he presents himself. Blaine has completely lost all sense of anyone else around him and is just nodding and taking it all in.

“She even got me the fake I.D which I’m still amazed that it worked”

This is when Blaine snaps into reality. He hears ringing in his ears and the sentence is replayed in his mind again, and again.

“Fake I.D?” Blaine asks as if he didn’t hear correctly. He heard correctly. He heard just fine. He just would like it if the lovely boy called Kurt would take back what he said and that he was of a nice age close  
to Blaine’s and that they could get together and be happy. That’s what Blaine’s wants.

That’s not what Blaine’s going to get. 

Blaine swallows so loudly he’s surprised nobody turned around.  
“How old are you..?”

“Er..nearly 17”

Blaine’s whole mind is just saying ‘SHIT’ and he’s pretty sure it came out of his mouth too. Why? Why does this have to happen to him? The guy is 16.

The nice, talented, beautiful guy... is 16.

Blaine knows he needs to remove himself from this. He needs to leave. He’ll talk to David. David will know what to do, he always does. He makes awkward small talk with Kurt. 5 minutes ago he was having a lovely time, now he feels sick.

He makes a excuse to leave by getting up to sing. He plasters a fake smile on his face as he introduces himself to the crowd. It’s hard to see with the lights shining brightly onto him, but he can make out the shadow of Kurt walking to the exit.  
His heart want to jump off stage and follow him out, but his feet keep him grounded as he sings his song. The song is already so emotional to him, this song won him Nationals. It’s linked to so many memories for Blaine, happy and sad. It’s now about to have one more memory added to it.

Blaine finishes and accepts the applause before racing off stage to get his things, before he hears the soft voice behind him.

“Your voice is beautiful”

Blaine smiles instantly, before turning around to meet his eyes with Kurts. He can see Kurts eyes welling up. He wants more than anything to hold him. But he can’t. He knows he can’t. And he lets Kurt walk out the door.

“Heyyy! Great as always. Pretty depressing though” Nick shouts to Blaine, still holding onto Alex.

“Yeah, you alright there dude?” Alex says with more concern. Blaine gives Alex a look that lets him know that he’s not okay. Alex catches on quickly.

“I’ll talk to Jonny for you okay? You get on home” Alex says as he detaches himself from Nick, giving Blaine a nod.

Blaine looks at Alex and mouths ‘thank you’

Blaine exits the bar and heads towards  
his car. It’s dark and gloomy and miserable outside. Rather fitting. He gets in , locks the door and just stares. One tear exits his eyes, but he’s too tired, angry and confused to let the floodgates open.

Never before has he felt so heartbroken over someone who he knows he would never be allowed to love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fan fiction and I would really love any feedback you have.  
> Please let me know if you would like me to continue:))


End file.
